Somewhere Under the Rainbow
by MagickBeing
Summary: Lily Potter dispises James at the beginning of their 7th year. But then she sees everyone matching up, preparing to go out to the real world. When James finally looses interest her. . will she take interest in him? RR Please, my first LJ FF.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Okay, here we go again. Most characters in this story are not mine, with the exeption of one or two which are based on actual people. If you can't tell which are mine, and which aren't, then I suggest you go read the actual Harry Potter books once or twice more. Sue me if you wish, but it really wouldn't be worth your time as all I own are the clothes on my back, the typewriter I got for my birthday and an Aaron carter CD from my aunt about four years ago. So ya see? Anyway, No copy right laws were intended to be violated. Now how about we go on with the story?   
  
  
  


**Somewhere Over the Rainbow. .**

  
  
  
  


_ Prologue _   
  
  
  
Lily Evans sat on her bed, and looked out the window with mild interest. Her eyes studied the black sky and raindrops softly fell to the ground. Lily smiled to herself, and looked down at the letter she was clutching in her fingers. She once again read the neat scrawl, and her smile grew bigger when she thought it would all be happening tomorrow. Tomorrow, she would be going back to Hogwarts.   
  
Her he art swelled at the memory of her second home, and she tiredly lie down on her bed. Lily set the letter on her bedside table and snuggled into her pillow. Clapping the lights out, Lily closed her eyes and listened to the tranquil beat of the rain. Thoughts of tomorrow flooded her mind.   
_Do I have everything? Mm. . I wonder what all of my classes are. I hope I got the ones I signed up for. . I can't believe this is the last year! I hope I do okay on N.E.W.Ts. Hm. . I wonder how Severus has been doing over the summer. I just hope James isn't as hard on him this year. . James. Yuck.._   
  
In the dark, Lily made a face of disgust and pulled the soft velvet blankets around her. Her piercing green eyes darted open as she heard someone stumble in the room. Her eyes darted around the dark, and she could barely make out the dark shape of her Sister crawling into bed after sneaking out to meet Vernon again.   
  
How could she stand him? He was so. . _Normal._ But then again, hat was her sister. Petunia loved normal, and hated the abnormal. . Her sister for instance. Petunia loathed her sister, and Lily knew it. It was because Lily was everything but normal and honestly, she liked it that way. _I don't think I could stand being normal. . _ thought Lily tiredly as she mumbled a goodnight to her sister.   
  
Her sister only grunted in reply and crawled into bed, thinking of course, about Vernon.   
  
Soon after, her snores filled the room and Lily buried her face in her pillow, trying her hardest to get asleep. She needed to after all. Tomorrow would be a big day. . 


	2. Yellow

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow. .**

  
  
  
  


_ Chapter One: Yellow_   
  
  
  
The next day, Lily proceeded to awake at eight in the morning and apparated near to the train station around Eight Thirty with all of her stuff. Glad no one saw her, she charged into the wall before her. When she stopped, she was in a different looking station. Students her age filled the platform and a giant sign that read, "Platform Nine and Three Quarters," held high over their heads.   
  
Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for anyone she knew as she pulled her cart of luggage through the pack of students. Her eyes landed on a familiar head of black hair, and she smiled secretly to herself. Her smile quickly disappeared however, as she saw the boys near him.   
  
"JAMES POTTER! Give him that back NOW!" Yelled Lily, her voice booming over half of the chatter.   
  
The boy she was yelling at gave a foolish grin and continued to wave Severus's underwear in the air.   
  
Her cart trailing behind her, Lily ran over. One of James's friends, Sirius Black slipped in front of her before she could reach for James.   
  
"Hi Lily. . Have a nice summer?" He whispered, giving her a charming smile.   
  
Lily's eyes landed on him for a moment only, and that was only to look him in the eye and tell him to move.   
  
"No, you know I can't do that." He said softly.   
  
"Why, would your ring leader whip you?" She asked harshly. Sirius's cheeks flushed a light pink and he stepped out of the way. She hurriedly reached for Severus's underwear from James grip, only to have him smile bigger and pull it from her reach.   
  
"JAMES! Give them back to him!"   
  
"No can do Lily."   
  
Lily's eyes narrowed in disgust and she stepped on his foot _hard_.   
  
"OW. . Sh--" James yelled a few select words, and Lily grabbed the under garments from his grip. She tossed at Severus's chest and gave James another dirty look.   
  
"Your such a pig, James!"   
  
"Yeah, you love it." Whispered James in a 'sexy voice'.   
  
"Uh. . No." Lily stated bluntly. "I don't love ANYTHING about you. I don't even like anything about you!"   
  
James pouted and Lily ignored him, instead acknowledging the three boys around him. "Sirius. . Remus, Peter." She nodded her head to each of them once, and flipped her dirty blond hair from her face. She shot another rude look at James and turned, grabbing Severus's hand and pulled him away from the four.   
  
She stopped in her tracks, and gave a worried look to her friend. "Are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah. ." He said softly, looking at the ground. He stuffed his hands in his cloak pockets. "You know, that was pretty embarrassing."   
  
Lily gave him a questioning look.   
  
"You coming and rescuing me and all that I mean. Besides the whole underwear waving incident. I'll never live that down." He looked at her seriously and scowled. "Thanks a lot."   
  
Lily gave him a hurt look, before grinning. "Like you would have to begin with!" Lily scoffed. "Yellow Severus? Yellow?"   
  
Severus's grim face broke out into a smile and he began blushing. Lily laughed.   
  
"Come on killer, let's go find a compartment."   
  
It was another moment before either of them moved, and Lily took this moment to look back at James. He was staring at her, and immediately looked away when he saw her turn. Something over his head caught Lily's attention. Over his head, was a beautiful double rainbow that looked like it ended almost right behind him. 


End file.
